


Wisecracks in the Willows

by egelskaseriunaHxH



Series: GingKite One-Shots for the Soul [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Camping, Domestic, Dysfunctional Family, Ging being Ging, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Pregnancy (implied/referenced), Post-Chairman Election Arc, Sexual Humor, Spoilers, Trans Characters, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelskaseriunaHxH/pseuds/egelskaseriunaHxH
Summary: Kite hid another smile in his conveniently-held mug, eyes flitting to the peeved, rugged man beside him that he'd known for more than 2 decades. "I meant in looks, mostly," he glanced from Gon to Ging before adding, "He looks just like you. Nothing like me. Always has."Ging began to pick at his nails, cleaning the grime from the day away as best as he could without water. "Basic biology Kite; strong brunet traits will always overpower bothersome, recessive ones like white hair and blue eyes," he groused without looking up. "I guess you're right in a way though. You and the Zoldyck boy are similar with your too-tall, lanky, white-haired, pale, blue-eyed, pillow-biting-for-a-Freecss-man selves," Ging smirked as he flicked away a bit of dirt into the flames.----In which Ging's crass humour thwarts Kite's attempts at enjoying the sentiment of travelling as a 'family'.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: GingKite One-Shots for the Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018819
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Wisecracks in the Willows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slut_4_Jagermeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/gifts).



> This contains inappropriate humour that may be interpreted as sleazy/crude so please do not read if these types of themes offend you.
> 
> Killua/Gon are about 18/19 and Kite/Ging are 36/37 (Kite physically and mentally reflects the original age that he should be).
> 
> \---
> 
> For Slut_4_Jagermeister whose fics are so SO insanely good and who unconsciously inspires/motivates me to continue with this pairing and improve my writing.
> 
> \---
> 
> Honestly, I don't even know what this is, so... 😅😅 I am sorry in advance.
> 
> I typed this up on my phone during a tough day as writing HxH fanfic keeps me sane. 
> 
> Please be kind and excuse any mistakes - I am dyslexic and autistic :)
> 
> \- M. A.

Kite looked up from the spitting embers around the waning fire as Ging came to sit beside him on the fallen willow trunk that served as their bench for the night. As was customary with his ~~life-partner~~ companion, Ging did not say anything, instead choosing to focus his gaze on their son and his best-friend-turned-boyfriend sitting on a similar log across the fireside. Every so often, soft voices, or a giggle, or less commonly, a loud exclamation would break the still silence that accompanied the forest on such a chilly autumn night. Each outburst was hurriedly followed by hisses to be quiet, lest they wake the Zoldyck girl asleep in the middle tent of the three they had pitched earlier on that same evening. 

Kite sipped his tea made from steeped herbs and fruits gathered by himself and Gon throughout the day and observed as Killua shuddered slightly, barely noticeable to the average onlooker, as a gust of wind lightly tore through the clearing, ruffling their hair and making the small flames of the fire dance dangerously. He hid a small smile in his roughly pottered clay mug as Gon drew Killua closer and looped an arm around the younger teen's shoulders, unphased by the soft sputtering of feigned indignation that preceded brightly flushed cheeks. 

As Ging leaned forward to add some more kindling and prod at the flames, Kite whispered quietly enough that his words would be inaudible to any sharp-eared teens listening, "They remind me a bit of us, you know." Ging scoffed softly and took a swig of something that was decidedly-not-tea from a well-loved flask as he sat back down, "When did we ever do...those things? That affection-type shit? Rebirth must have fried your brain, Kite. I'd rather lose 3 limbs than carry on like them!" 

Kite hid another smile in his conveniently-held mug, eyes flitting to the peeved, rugged man beside him that he'd known for more than 2 decades. "I meant in looks, mostly," he glanced from Gon to Ging before adding, "He looks just like you. Nothing like me. Always has." 

Ging began to pick at his nails, cleaning the grime from the day away as best as he could without water. "Basic biology Kite; strong brunet traits will always overpower bothersome recessive ones like white hair and blue eyes," he groused without looking up. "I guess you're right in a way though. You and the Zoldyck boy are similar with your too tall, lanky, white-haired, pale, blue-eyed, pillow-biting-for-a-Freecss-man selves," Ging smirked as he flicked away a bit of dirt into the flames. 

With an animalistic snarl, Kite shoved Ging roughly by the shoulder, the latter launching off of the mossy log and unceremoniously landing on the leaf-covered undergrowth of the clearing with a masochistic laugh. Kite did not even think to their son or guests as he jumped at Ging, who had begun getting back to his feet, effectively knocking him back down to the ground. Kite saw red as Ging laughed in his ear, voice too gleeful for a man in a tussle with a creature that was, by all means, the Chimera Ant King. 

"Whoa there, kitten, put those claws away before those kids think you're trying to jump my bones in front of them," Ging drawled, enjoying Kite's aggressive display a bit too much. 

As Kite had grown after being reborn, he had slowly returned to his former/original appearance, with long limbs and flowing white hair, the only new exceptions being the tail and sharp nails reminiscent of Killua's assassin claws. Those same nails now sank into the meat of Ging's chest, relishing at the pinpricks of blood that appeared where they pierced the tan skin. " _Take that back_ ," Kite spat, "They are _children_! One is _our child_! That was too crass, Ging, even for you!" 

Ging's laughter taunted Kite like church bells did a guilty sinner. He seemed to relish in Kite's newfound pluck as he continued to tease him even as a clawed hand wrapped around his throat. "Too crass? My my, despite becoming so feisty it seems you've forgotten that we did much more than pillow-biting at their age. They're adults! Remind me again of the age that you had Gon?" 

Kite hissed and attempted to scratch Ging, roughly tearing his hand away after it was easily caught by the scruffy man beneath him. He opened his mouth to further chastise Ging, only to be cut off by calls of "Kite!" and "It's too late in the evening for this!" from Killua and Gon, who had rushed over to part their ~~lovers~~ ' spat. Kite drew himself up with the grace of the Ant that he was and stepped aside, crossing his arms and refusing to look at Ging, not unlike a petulant child. 

Ging looked at him over his shoulder and turned to go put the campfire out; his silence, for once, uncharacteristically so, given that they had just been broken out of a physical tussle. Kite remained standing behind the willow trunk, arms still crossed as he bid good night to Killua and Gon ~~and scoffed at Ging's grunt of acknowledgement towards the two teens~~. He waited until their son and his boyfriend's shared tent was zipped closed before rounding on Ging again, sharp features contorted into a look of displeasure. 

After stamping out the last glowing embers of the fire and effectively plunging them into darkness, Ging dusted his hands on his thighs and removed his worn-out hat, apparently keen on ignoring Kite who stood mere centimetres away from him. With both men boasting rather impressive night-vision abilities, the chances for stealth or a surprise attack were slim-to-none. Yet still, Kite relied on his enhanced instincts and attempted to grab Ging by the collar in an aim to finish the interrupted chiding of his companion.

With a soft, effortless sigh, Ging grabbed Kite's wrists in one hand and restrained them in such a way that the taller man knew that if the hold was forcefully broken, so too would his wrists be. He dragged the narrow tips of his nails lazily against Ging's fingers, smiling to himself as he was roughly manhandled away from the cold fireside. "Let's take this to our tent, shall we?" Ging muttered darkly. 

For once, Kite had no complaints about Ging's crass nature.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any kudos, comments and feedback you feel kind enough to share <3 
> 
> They really make my days and make life's struggles easier to cope with by bringing me lots of joy. 
> 
> \- M. A.


End file.
